The Big Brawl: Marvel
The Big Brawl:Marvel is the fourth installement of The Big Brawl series, this tells the story of how a lot of Marvel's major players got involved. Preceeded by The Big Brawl: DC Followed By The Big Brawl: YYH ANOTHER!!! THREAT?! In the city of New York, in the domed forest inhabited training facility within Avenger's tower, there was a battle taking place. "Yet another swing, my green golaith of a friend, have you not learned from our previous encounters that the power of Mjolnir is incomprehensible?" Thor taunted. "And you must not learn, that Hulk smash puny hammer and puny god!" Hulk screamed, as he jumped at Thor with his right fist extended. Thor embraced the incoming attack by extending his hammer in the same mannor. When Thor's hammer, and Hulk's fist collided, it sent shockwaves through the terrain, as usual. Just then, Tony Stark, already dekked out in his Ironman gear, appeared across the giant screen TV, as the room begun flashing red like crazy. "Avengers Assemble," 'he echoed his usual catchphrase. Within moments, Tony 'IronMan' Stark, Bruce 'The Hulk' Banner, Thor 'The God of Thunder' Odinson, Natasha 'Black Widow' Romanov, Steve 'Captain America' Rodgers, Rodi 'The War Machine', Sam 'The Falcon' Wilson, James Buchannan 'Bucky Winter Soldier' Bond, and Peter 'SpiderMan' Parker, filled the streets against the infamous hell beast, Surtur. "Dear, Odin, how did this moster break free of his asguardian strangle hold of a prison. There's only two people that would ever let him out, my foolish brother Loki, and his daughter, my dreadfully beautiful, deceptively wicked niece, the goddess of Hell herself, Hela." Thor exclaimed. "Correct, quite perceptive of you, my dear mortal-loving brother." Loki responded, on the shoulder of Surtur, adjacent ot his daughter Hela. "Hey, you have the power of a god, I'll never understand why you love these mortals so much, uncle" Hela taunted. "Loki, Hela, have the two of you gone mad?! This is a new level, even for you two vermin, do you not realize releasing Surter will invoke Ragnorok on the entirety of the nine realms." Thor warned. "My poor poor simpleton of a brother, you're just a helpless cause aren't you? Even you know about the you scratch my back, I scratch yours metaphor, We're the one who released him, it was on our terms, so we came to an understanding, an agreement perhaps, he promised he wont destroy Asguard as long as he gets to destroy you, our pitiful excuse for a father, and everything you hold dear, such as this waste called Earth. And in the ensuing chaos, I can claim asguard as my own!" Loki exclaimed. "And my my, also, connundrum gives me the perfect opportunity to seize Valhala, now 3 of the nine realms, soon to be eight, after we're finished here, of course, will belong to me, and two of the others, to the god of Chaos that is my father, Loki." Hela bellowed. "Really, all this destruction for power and control, you two are beyond redemption," Captain America spoke. Category:Thor Category:Hulk Category:Crossover Category:Crossovers Category:Marvel Category:Goku484 Category:484th Universe Category:Wolverine